


The Hobbit one-shots

by alvnils03



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvnils03/pseuds/alvnils03
Summary: Just one-shots in the Hobbit, might be some from Lotr as well haven't decided yet.
Kudos: 11





	1. Phoebe the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Pheobe the Pink, a maia, comes to middle earth to help Thorin's company with their quest.

####  **For ages the five wizards have known of the promise of a sixth wizard coming to join them in Middle Earth, a maia of Varda, Nessa, Estë and Vána, none of them know for certain when the sixth wizard is to come. They just have to believe that the valar will send the sixth wizard in time. They know that they will come, they just don’t know for certain who this maia is.**

Recently Gandalf has gotten word through the wind that the sixth wizard is on the rise. Of course they had all known this maia before they came to middle earth, but that was many many years ago.

Over the old forest, dark clouds begin to quickly creep, covering the moon and it’s soft light, if one did not know anything else one might think that evil forces are to blame for the speed of the clouds, for the darkness of them are the one of a terrible storm. There falls no rain, only soft thunder can be heard. The air is light, as is the winds, as if it wants to assure the people of the Shire that there is nothing to fear.

A beam of light suddenly appear and falls right into the center of the old forest, just as quickly as it appeared it is gone again, and with it the clouds and thunder. Making the stars and moon come out again. 

Where the beam of light had fallen now stands a girl, taller than a Hobbit but shorter than a Dwarf and older then both. Wearing a light pink summer dress, ending right above her feet with long sleeves, her curious eyes scan her new surroundings, the only light being given is the one from the moon and stars. The wind gently drag her raven black hair as she begins to make her way towards the Shire, with a gentle smile across her face. Taking her time walking through the forest, looking at all the trees, the flowers, the streams all that one might find in a forest. This is the reason that she came so early, never before had she seen anything like this and as the sun rose she was smiling so big that it hurt her cheeks. She had heard that flowers is polite to give to someone when visiting and wanting to make a good impression on the first person she would meet in Middle Earth she plucked some daisies she found growing in the forest. 

The sun had now once again set and the moon and stars where back out. She made her way into the Shire and quickly found her way to Bag’s End, which was very easy to find being the only Hobbit hole with still the lights on. Her face turning into a grin at the thought of finally seeing her friend again, she walks up to the round door and knocks. The voices inside quickly quiet down and it takes a few seconds before someone opens the door, but only slightly, so that she can only see him and not further inside his home.

Standing in his sleeping clothes with his robe tied tightly.

“Good evening, can I help you?”

“Good evening mister Baggins, yes I believe you can. May I come inside?” She asks still wearing a big smile and taking a small step forward. Before the Hobbit has anytime to answer however someone else comes and opens the door more so that she can clearly see the rest of Bilbo’s home and the thirteen dwarf along with a wizard inside. The wizard eyes her curiously, as if he’s trying to place her from somewhere.

“And who are you?” The dwarf that had opened the door asks rather rudely, but she still just smiles at him. 

“Oh of course! How rude of me! My name is Phoebe, but to some I may be known as Amoris.” Phoebe answers, immediately the wizard recognises her and quickly strides over to where they are standing, wrapping Phoebe in a tight hug and laughing. 

“It is good to see you, my friend!” He says as their hug ends, the other’s staring at them in complete confusion.

“It is good to see you to Olórin! Oh how I have missed you!” She beames up at him as she steps inside with the Hobbit closing the door and the dwarf who had spoken to her earlier glaring at her. “How is Aiwendil? “

“Good, good he is good. You will be joining us then?” 

“Joining what? I did not agree to this Gandalf! First you expect me to bring along some grocer and now a human girl!?” Thorin roared out, with the other twelve dwarves shouting out their agreement. “How many did you tell of our quest!?” One of the dwarves yell out with all the other’s one again mumbling their disapproval.

“Enough!” Gandalf voice boomers out, “This is not some human girl! This is the sixth wizard! A maiar! One of the most powerful Istar to ever exist! And if I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!” A darkness quickly overs the room and everyone quits their complaining. “ Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed by the smell of dwarf, the scent of an hobbit is all unknown to him, which gives us an instinct advantage.” The darkness quickly disappears and Gandalf continues, “You ask me to find the 14th member and I have chosen mister Baggins,” He says while nodding his head towards the rude dwarf who opened the door so, “And he’s got a lot more to offer then any of you know.” 

For a few moments there is a very awkward and stale silence over the group, with Gandalf and Thorin having a glare of.The silence gets to much for Phoebe,

“Phoebe the Pink, at your service…” She say in a quiet voice making all of them turn towards her. 

Thorin grunts a little in disapproval before walking back to where he was previously sitting, with the rest of the dwarves following him.

While Bilbo and Gandalf leads Phoebe away to the kitchen. 

“Oh right… These are for you mister Baggins!” She says as she holds out the small bouquet of daisies towards Bilbo. 

“Oh… Thank you miss Phoebe!” He answers rather surprised and hurries of to find a vase to put the flowers in. 

While Gandalf begins to brew some tea Phoebe takes a seat at the table in the kitchen. She is soon joined by Gandalf who pours them both a cup.

“Thank you…”

“So how long have you been in Middle Earth Amoris?” Gandalf asks before lightning his pipe.

“Oh I just arrived last night… No one else knows that I am here yet.” Phoebe answers, taking a small sip of th tea and watching curiously as Gandalf begins to make smoke rings. Just as Gandalf is about to say something, he is interrupted by a small thud coming from the hallway. They go out there only to find Bilbo lying on the floor, passed out. 

“Well don’t just stand there. Help the poor fellow.” Gandalf says and two dwarves, one blonde and the other dark haired, rushes forward and begins to carry Bilbo away. 

“So, you wish to join our quest as well?” The sudden noise making Phoebe turn her attention back towards the dwarves and away from poor Bilbo. She turns around to find all, well almost all of them, glaring at her. 

“Well, yes, yes I would master Dwarf. But first I would like to learn who you are, I know the names... just not who they belong to.” She answers with a smile. Soon every dwarf in the room has told her their name along with a bow and a “at your service.” 

“And I am Fili.”

“And Kili.” Two voices comes from behind her making her turn around just in time to see them both bow,

“At your service my lady.” They say  simultaneously with big smiles across their faces, Phoebe answer their smile with a big grin of her own and a short nod with her head. 

“And this,” The one she had now learned is Balin speaks up, making her turn around towards the rest of the dwarves again, Balin motions with his hand to the rude dwarf, the one with long dark hair with whiskers of silver spread in it, “Is Thorin Oakenshield. King under the mountain.”

Thorin and Phoebe lock eyes for a few moments, before Ori pipes up, making Phoebe turn her attention to youngest Ri brothers.

“Are you also a wizard? Like mister Gandalf?” 

“Well, yes. I suppose, I am a… Wizard, as you put it.” She answers smiling, a tiny bit confused by the word wizard, but nevertheless she was smiling. 

Thorin looks incredibly angry and is just about to say something, but is silenced by a glare from Gandalf so instead he just sighs before saying,

“Give the lass a contract then, Balin.” 

  
  
  



	2. Bofur x faerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on their way to reclaim Erebor the company meets a faerie who takes a special interest in Bofur and his hat.

The sound of light giggling traveling with the wind caught Bilbo’s attention as they rode forward.

“Did any of you hear that?” He asks astonished. 

“Hear what laddie?” Bofur ask riding up next to Bilbo and drawing the attention of the other dwarves as well. Just then another gush of wind comes swinging down from the trees and with it another set of laughter sounding like wind chimes and light bells echoes throughout the trees.

“There! There it was again!” Bilbo exclaims pointing a finger up towards the wind. 

“You mean the wind, mister Baggins?” Kili shouts from his horse, making the company of dwarves chuckle. 

“No, I mean-” Bilbo begins but is interrupted by one more burst of wind, stronger than the ones before. With a swoosh Bofur's hat is carried away with the wind and into the thick forest, beyond their sight. 

“Wah, hey! My hat!” Bofur shouts, his hands coming up to his head where his hat used to rest. The company of dwarves laugh at the poor fate of Bofur. 

A different laughter echoes from the trees, loud enough for all the dwarves to hear and stop their own. Staring dumbfounded towards the sound. 

“What is going on back here?” Thorin scowls as he comes riding with the wizard on his heels. Thorin’s face falls however as he too hears the laughter coming from the clearing in the forest. 

“What is that Gandalf?” Ori asks. The wizard allows for a smile to come to his face. 

“That, my dear dwarfs, is a faerie. A shy one too it would appear.”

As he says that the faerie peeks out from behind one of the tall oak trees. 

“She took my hat!” Bofur exclaims looking at the wizard and then back towards the tree.

“That she did master dwarf. She will return it. Faeries are naturally cautious, she will probably return it tonight, come now, no need to stay here. She will follow us. This is probably just her forest.” 

Bofur looks a bit shocked at this at first, to just continue riding without getting his hat back first. But as they ride they can hear the occasional sound of small bells and can know for sure that the wizard was right about the faerie following them as the wind blows from tree to tree. 

As they set up camp they begin to talk about her. 

“What do you think a faerie looks like?” Ori asks as he takes out his sketchbook. 

“Beautiful, without a doubt.” Kili says and the other dwarves muttering in agreement. The loud sound of wind chimes coming from just behind him, making him jump slightly. 

“Come now, no need to be afraid.” The wizards says sweetly. Sure enough the faerie steps out from behind a tree. Wearing Bofur’s hat on top of her wild red hair. She was small, smaller than Bilbo even. Her dress was made of big green leafs and only covered her to about her knees. Her hair red and wild, filled with different flowers, leaves and twigs sticking out from her wild mane of fire. 

Her eyes big and doe like and her lips formed in a big smile. Her cheeks tinted red from all the attention. 

Before any of them can say anything, in the blink of an eye and in a gust of wind, the faerie is now standing on the other side of the camp. Scaring the poor company, all except Gandalf of course. The faerie takes a seat between Gandalf and Bofur. 

“How’d she get there?” Nori asks. 

“Faeries can move with the wind master Nori.” Gandalf explains as he puts his pipe into his mouth. The faerie let’s out a giggle at the dwarves shocked expressions. 

“Anemone” She says gesturing with her hands towards herself. 

“Bofur, at yer service.” He whispers, his cheeks reddening. Making the other dwarves laugh. Never before had he seen such a stunning creature. She laughs again as she reaches up and takes his hat of her head before putting it back onto his head. 

She then quickly reaches up and kisses him on the nose, but before he can react the wind blows and she is gone. The soft sound of bells leaving them slowly. 

“Ah, congratulation master Dwarf. The kiss of a faerie is highly uncommon.” Gandalf says smiling. 

“What does it mean?” Fili asks.

“Did she curse him?” Gloin exclaims sounding angry.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Gandalf says shaking his head. “The kiss of a faerie means luck, it’s a blessing. It means that she will watch over him from now one. She claimed him has her own.” 

“Ooh she claimed him.” 

“When’s the wedding then?” 

Mutters could be heard across the company making Bofur’s cheek redden. 

Up in a tree watching over them, Anemone sat smiling brightly as she looks down at her dwarf. Yes, this one was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Comments? Kudos? :)


	3. Thorin x Hobbit reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know why Thorin's being so cold towards you until he confesses in Rivendell that you're his one.   
> I think it's fluff?? But I'm new. 
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, it's my first time using y/n, I usually write oc's. But I hope I did okey! 
> 
> I do have a few ideas for one-shots I want to write, but if anyone wants me to write a specific one shot feel free to comment.
> 
> Translation of Khuzdul at the end.

Y/n Took is quite well known throughout Hobbiton as one of the happiest and go lucky people you’ll ever meet, as well as having one of the most beautiful gardens. Nobody ever thought that you would be the kind of person to go on an adventure. Yet here you were, in the middle of nowhere on an adventure with your dear cousin Bilbo, an old wizard and a company of dwarves. Y/n got along happily with all of the dwarfs, you even managed to make Dwalin crack a smile once in a while. Thorin however, something about him just made you insecure, your face would become red and you would struggle to find words ending up only stuttering nonsense. To be fair he did not speak much to you either.You were naturally shy, but you had never been so shy that you found it hard to hold eye contact before, or started to blush from mere glances. 

If one was admirably good at overseeing, such as Bilbo who is incredibly protective of his dear little cousin, one would notice how around the campfire Thorin would steal glances of y/n. 

As the journey went on you began to feel butterflies in your stomach whenever your eyes met with Thorin’s, your legs became weak and your palms sweaty. At first you thought for sure that you were beginning to fall ill. However after conversing with Bilbo about it, he thought that you were in love. Of course you have never really been in love before but it sort of made sense. There isn’t a single place in middle earth where you would rather be than with Thorin. It’s weird really, you barely know him, but another night Fili and Kili had told you about what the dwarves call their One, their soulmate. Of course you could not be Thorin’s, you’re just a hobbit, a nobody from the Shire, Thorin is royalty, a king. You made Bilbo promise not to tell anyone about the conversation about you liking Thorin, it even frightened Bilbo a little, since you were never that serious about anything. 

Still, whenever your eyes would meet across the campfire, you can’t help but wonder if he can feel the odd pull in his chest as well, the way your toes and fingertips tingle from just the thought of touching him. 

Rivendell is your current position. Both Bilbo and y/n were quite happy being there, as they both have wanted to see the elvish city for some time now. They can’t really say the same thing for the dwarves who all muttered their disagreement to coming there. Y/n was led away by some elvish maids who had drew you up a bath. They explained all the uses of the different oils and then left you. 

You let out a content sigh as you slip into the hot water. Feeling your muscles relax you hadn’t realised how tense you had been. 

Once finished, having scrubbed all the dirt from your poor skin and washed your hair. You dried off and combed your hair neatly letting it air dry as you put on the dress that the elves had left for you, it was prettier than any dress that you had ever worn. It was a nice silvery light violet in color, with small straps over your shoulder leaving your arms bare. It was probably meant for a child as it was perfect in length, ending just above your feet, but it was a little tight around the stomach which you frowned upon. You did not usually care what you looked like, but something about the beautiful elves made you feel… lacking in something. 

Realising that you might have spent a little too long in the bath you hurry out towards where you were supposed to eat dinner with lord Elrond and the rest of the company. To your horror it looked like you were the last one to arrive. You greeked the door open carefully, planning on sliping quietly in and taking the nearest seat available. 

You would have managed if not lord Elrond had commented making all the eyes turn towards you.

“Ah lady y/n, good please have a seat dinner is right about to start.” He says smiling. Your cheeks flush and you give him a smile and a quick nod, walking quickly with your eyes firmly on the floor you take a seat next to Fili. 

“You look lovely y/n” Kili says as he sticks his head out over the table to speak with you from his seat next to his brother. 

“Aye, that she does.” Bofur says in agreement. You feel your face growing hotter as you mutter a thank you with a smile.

The conversations slowly start up again and soon the hall echoes with the rumbling from the dwarves. Soon enough you find yourself engaging in the conversations and laughing happily along. Sometimes however you can see Thorin staring at you but when you try and catch his gaze he immediately turns away and continues his conversation with lord Elrond and Gandalf. 

After the dinner you find yourself walking in one of the beautiful gardens, the sun now gone and the cool night breeze gently blowing on your bare arms and lightly dragging your hair. 

The chilly wind makes you shutter slightly but the fresh air and the sweet smell of flowers makes you never wanting to turn back inside. 

“Y/n.” 

You gasp and quickly jump around at the sound of your name. In the quiet of the evening the sudden noise sounded booming. As you see who it is you let out a sigh of relief and clutch your chest in an attempt to calm you hard beating heart. It’s just Thorin, looking bewildered for a moment before regaining his stoic expression, although there is a bit of softness in his face that isn’t normally there. 

“Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you.” He says, almost gingerly. 

“It’s fine Thorin.” You let out a small chuckle and a blush creeps over your cheeks, you hpe that the evening is dark enough to hide your red face. 

Thorin looks a bit uncertain about what to do or say, as he opens his mouth but then quickly closing it again, choosing his words. 

“Did you need something?” You asks, fidgeting with the delicate silver bracelet around your wrist. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, come.” He says before walking over to one of the beautiful white marble benches that adore the garden a little here and there. You follow suit taking a seat being mindful to leave some space between you both. 

Thorin stares out into the garden as he speaks,

“Do you know what a dwarf’s One is?” 

“Yes.” You breath out, surprised by his question. For a moment you thought that he was going to order you and Bilbo to stay in Rivendell. You look down at your hands placed firmly in your lap. “It’s the dwarves soulmate, the one their meant to be with.” 

He nodds his head as he lets out a small sigh. 

“For years I believed that I would never meet my one, that she perished in the attack of Erebor.” He pauses and looks at you, you lock eyes. His eyes are glazed over with uncertainty and you can almost see a glimpse of hope, not the stone cold ones that you usually see when traveling. You clasp your hands together so tight in your lap that it almost hurt, your heart beating fast, unsure of where this conversation is going. 

“I was wrong, when I first saw you… I was unsure, but I know now. This pulling,” He says as he gestures with his hands to his chest, “It has to be. You have to be my one.” 

He says as he places his hands upon your own in your lap, making you ease up a bit and let out the breath you didn't realise that you were holding in, as you breath out a small tear escapes and runs down your cheek and a smile breaks out across your face. 

As Thorin looks down at you, he can’t help but being breathless as you smile tearly up at him, he takes his hand hand places it onto you cheek, drying the tear away with hi thumb. He slowly places his forehead on yours as he whispers,

“Don’t cry  amrâlimê.”

“I can’t, you’re royalty… and I’m just- I’m just, well me. I’m no one.” You sniffle as you let more tears fall, grabbing onto Thorin’s arms as his thumbs move across your cheeks to wipe away your tears.

“You are not no one y/n… Menu tessu… you are my one. My love. Amrâlimê.” He says as he slowly removes his forehead to look you in your eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t like me back….” You whisper.

“Oh no, forgive me for my cowardness y/n” 

“It’s fine, now I know that you feel the same way that I do, my one.” You say shyly as you slowly reach up and place a soft kiss to his lips. You back away slowly looking for a reaction, a smirk now plastered upon his face as one of his hands now rest on the back of your head, his fingers interlocked with your hair. 

He crashes his mouth onto yours and soon you find yourself letting tiny moans out, you both find yourselves out of breath sorthly. You draw yourself back, letting your mind clear up from the heating fog that come over it. 

“Thorin, we’re in the middle of a garden. What if someone sees?” You ask giggling. Just as the words reach his ears you suddenly hear cheering and you turn around and see all the dwarves along with Bilbo, the dwarves were all cheering happily and even Bilbo had a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, I asked mister Baggins for his blessing to begin courting you.” Thorin says smiling over to the company. 

Unbeknownst to you Thorin had a discussion with Balin about you being his one and Balin got him to ask Bilbo about courting you, seeing as he was the only relative you had. Thorin would never admit it but the way that the hobbit threatened him if he were to ever hurt you in any way whatsoever made Thorin a bit intimidated by Bilbo, but he also respected him more for it. 

As Thorin locks eyes with Bilbo who has caught onto his hand around your waist and is now staring daggers at him. 

“You’re right amrâlimê, we’ll have to continue this another time.” He says quickly as he stands up, making you laugh, he gives you his hand, you gently grab it and you both make your way over to the overjoyed dwarves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrâlimê - my love. 
> 
> menu tessu - you mean everything to me.
> 
> Kudos? Comment?


	4. Thorin x Caladrius ofc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caladrius, according to Roman mythology, is a snow-white bird that lives in the king's house. It is said to be able to take the sickness into itself and then fly away, dispersing the sickness and healing both itself and the sick person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like to read fanfiction where it's like x a mermaid or fairy, and I thought that there are so many diffrent kinds of creatures and I find folklores so interesting and mythology, that there aren't enough stories like that. So I might do more with diffrent beings, I have already find a few that I think are interesting and could make for good one-shots :)
> 
> I hope you like!
> 
> Transelation of Khuzdul at the end notes :)

The Caladriuses are rare, only coming to aid those kings and queens they deem worthy. 

Many in middle earth believe them to be extinct, seeing that in the same manner as the skin-changers, the orcs got ahold of them and forced them to heal them. Just like skin-changers Caladriuses can change their appearance, they go from looking like a human with white hair and smaller than average stature to a white bird. 

Alba, the last of her kind. Was found by none other then Gandalf the Gray, who brought her along on an adventure. That is how she now finds herself in Erebor, finally a king’s house that she can reside in, with a king who she long ago deemed more than worthy. 

During the journey, Alba grew close with everybody in the company, except Thorin. Of course she holds great respect for him, he’s a wonderful leader. However, every time she tried to get closer he would pull away. She could not understand where this strange dragging in her chest came from, at first she thought that it was because he is a king and she is a caladrius. That it was natural for her to be so pulled towards him. Yet when she met Thranduil she felt nothing. At least nothing like this. 

It wasn’t until in Lake Town that she finally got her answer. When a young man had flirted with her Thorin had stormed up to him in a jealous frenzy. Shouting and threatening the man in a mixture of Khuzdul and the common language, before he took a hold of her hand and dragged her away to a secluded area. At first Alba was mortified, both of surprise and embarrassment, as the rest of the company had seen everything all shouting their support for Thorin except for Bilbo, and all the other humans around had also stopped and stared.

“You are unwanted and what are you doing speaking to her?” Thorin had roared before grabbing Alba’s hand and storming off. 

“How dare you? Who are you to- you don’t get to decide who I speak with!” Alba exclaimed as she pulled her hand forcibly out of his grasp. Her face a deep shade of scarlet from a mixture of rage and embarrassment. 

“You ignore me for a better part of this journey and now you try and dictate who I speak with? What is wrong with you?” 

“I know, I am sorry, amrâlime.” He sighed, dragging a hand through his beard, looking deeply troubled. 

“Well, will you tell me what that was all about?” Alba asked softly, now feeling bad about yelling at him, seeing him so unsure and conflicted made her heart ache. 

“Do you know what a dwarf’s one is?” He asked softly, looking out over the still water, refusing to look her in the eyes. 

“I know.” She whispered gently, trying to coax him into safety and to look in her direction.

“It’s been so long, I never thought I would…. “ He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath, “I don’t know if you can feel it, the ache.” He says as he lays his right hand over his heart. 

“Like something heavy is laying over your chest? Crawling in your heart?” Alba tries, not quite catching the feeling but describes somewhat how it feels to her. 

“Yes,” Thorin smiles slightly up at her, “something like that.”

That evening Thorin and Alba confessed their love for one another and realised that they were each other’s one’s. 

Now almost a month later Smaug is defeated and Erebor is reclaimed. Yet Alba notices the drastic changes in Thorin, making her sick with worry for him. Thorin got obsessed with finding the king's jewel, he snapped and was cruel to everyone, even his nephews. The Dragon Sickness Balin called it. 

At first Alba had a hard time believing that her loved one was sick, for he would always act normal when around her, however when he refused to honor the deal he made with the people of Lake Town. No doubt was left in her mind. 

That same night, she turned herself into a white bird and while Thorin was asleep she flew into his room and took a hold of his sickness and flew out of Erebor. 

She flew over Middle Earth, far away from the Lonely Mountain. She flew until she was certain that she was far enough away. She landed in a hole in a tree, there she laid fast asleep until she had healed herself of the sickness. 

The healing took months, the Dragon Sickness is strong, it attacks the mind. 

But soon enough she was free and soaring through the sky in all haste towards the lonely mountains. 

She flies inside the mountain, searching the halls for any dwarf she might recognize. During her months away, many dwarfs had made their way back to Erebor. Her sharp eyes scan the crowds for anything familiar. 

Finally she catches sight of Balin’s white hair. She quickly flies over to him and as she jumps in front of him she changes back into her human form. Her long white hair a mess full of twigs and leaves, her skin dirty and her dress torn and stained from mud, her bare feet cold against the stone floor. 

“Alba!” He exclaims loudly, claiming the attention of the dwarfs surrounding them, making them stop what they are doing to stare at her. 

“Balin, please… I need to see Thorin.” Alba utters throaty, she hasn’t used her voice in so long making it husky and quiet. Balins eyes fil with pity. 

“Come, I will take you to him. He will be happy to see you.” He says quietly as his eyes gleam. 

Alba follows Balin deeper into the mountain until they reach the throne room. The elegant room makes her eyes go wide, Thorin sits on the throne speaking to someone.

She walks quietly behind him, all of a sudden feeling nervous, what if his feelings had changed? Would he be angry with her? 

As Alba catches Thorin's eyes, he immediately goes quiet, staring into her. At first she can’t read his face and the stinging of tears prickle her eyes. But as a grin spreads across his face it infects her as well and she lets out a small breath. 

Thorin quickly stands from his throne and hurries over to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Alba’s legs cave in and if it weren’t for Thorin holding her up she would have fallen to the ground, she lets out a breathy laughter of relief. 

“I missed you.” She whispers in his ear. He pulls away slightly and cups her face in both his hands, her hands coming up and resting over his. 

“I missed you as well, âzyungel.” He whispers as he gently kisses her lips before coming up and resting his forehead against hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amrâlimê – my love  
> âzyungel - love of loves


	5. Thranduil x Hyllemor! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyllemor In popular belief in southern Sweden and Denmark, Hyllemor is a female spirit being living under the elderberry trees.  
> This paticular Hyllemor has her tree in Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one's a bit short, but I hope you don't mind and like it!  
> Since I don't know danish I used some swedish and transelation for that will be at the bottom!  
> I might also do a pat 2 to this one, if I get an idea for how I want that dinner to go :)

In Mirkwood the tree’s are not known for their beauty specifically, all though oak tree’s are very appealing most find the tree’s in Mirkwood to be dark and daunting. Still if one would walk deep enough into the forest one might stumble upon an Elderberry tree, with it’s light white flowers or in the autumn when the berries come. The small flowers and pretty berries brighten up the dim forest. 

As per usual you are sitting beneath your elderberry tree, in a small clearing in Mirkwood which allow the sun to light up the area. The sweet smell of your flowers mixing with the warm summer air causing a delicious perfume to graze your little corner of the woods, you let out a sigh of contentment as you sit protected from the harsh rays of sunshine beneath your tree. 

Listening to the sweet mixture of bird song and the flow of the waterstream a few metres away, where the dragonflies like to play. 

The sound of hoofs on the forest floor does not bother you, probably just a deer. Sometimes when you’re in a good mood you let them browse the stems for they seem to like that. Because you are in such a mood today, you do not bother looking up when the sound of hoofs come closer, not wanting to scare the deer away. 

“Excuse me,” A deep masculine voice startles you, making you jump to your feet and looking for the source. On top of a big white elk sits an elf, looking curiously at you with icy blue eyes. You freeze, never before have you spoken to any elf, sure you’ve seen them around but you would always hide to afraid that they might not be as friendly as they sometime seem. you only ever spoke to the animals and insects really. 

“Who are you?” He asks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“I am Y/n….” I answer as confidently as I can, trying my best to keep eye contact. 

“Why are you trespassing in my Kingdom, human?” He growls, clearly irritated. 

“I -I am not trespassing! I live here!” I exclaim as I gestures with my hands towards my tree,

“A -and I am not a human! I’m a Hyllemor!”

His eyes widens a bit, as if he should have known, well he should kind of have known it’s quite obvious. With your white dress and dark skin, as well as eyes and hair the color of elderberries, not to mention your thick accents it’s hard to not notice and see a difference. 

“My apologies then, I was unaware that Mirkwood had any Hyllemor’s left.” He says as he raises an eyebrow and begins to climb of the elk. 

“We don’t really like being seen, dumme fan….” You mutter as he descends onto the soft grass. 

As you now got a clearer look at him, you had to admit that he is kind of pretty, with his long hair and sharp features. It still pissed you of though, that he comes and disturbs you like this and frightens you a bit not knowing what his intentions are. 

“And who are you?” You ask as you take a small step back. 

“I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm.” He says as he smiles slightly. You can barely believe it, part of you is relieved believing that the king would never hurt you while the other part wants to laugh, this smug bastard is the king? 

But still you decide that showing some kind of respect is what is expected and what you probably should do. 

“Oh, then, welcome to my simple home.” You say as you walk over to your tree and lean against the stem.

“Simple indeed.” Thranduil says as he begins to walk towards your tree, making you scoff, once there he picks and smells one of the flower crowns. 

“You know, you can make medicine out of my flowers.” You say sweetly as you pick a cluster of flowers and begin to twirl them in your hands.

“Really?”

“Oh yes, elderberry trees are quite useful in many ways. The flowers can make medicine and you can make sweet elderberry syrup from the berries. However you should not eat the berries raw, your stomach is to weak for that.” You respond pleasantly as you watch as a bee comes and sits on the flowers that your holding. “Hello mister.” You whisper to it as it begins to walk all over the flower, trying to find the perfect spot and all the sweet pollen and nectar. 

“Would you like to have dinner at the palace? Not many Hyllemor’s are left and I’d like to know more about you. And I’m sure there haven’t been much recorded about you either.” He says as he gives you a slight smile. 

“I never stray far away from my tree.” You respond meeting his gaze head on. Even though you were not short, you were still at least a head shorter than Thranduil and that intimidated you a little bit.Thranduil smile grows,

“We’ll bring dinner to you then.” He says before he walks over to his elk, mounts him and rides out back into the forest. Leaving you a bit shocked at his rudeness. 

“What a dick….” You laugh as you sit back down against your elder tree. The sudden motion causing the bee to take flight. As you lean your head back against the stem, you close your eyes and hum along to the melody the bee is flying to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumme fan - stupid devil and/or stupid fuck.


	6. Dwalin x will'o the wisp! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company travels through a forest and meets someone unexpected. 
> 
> I suck at summaries :(

It was mid day, but the tree tops would barely let any light through, making the forest floor dark and daunting. The company of Thorin Oakenshield ventures through the forest, not bothering with being quiet, not knowing what is watching them. 

Behind a bush, far away to not attract their attention. A shimmering cold blue light wavers, watching them. Will’o the wisps are a rare species in middle earth, every forest has one. Big forests can have up to ten, although most prefer the solitude there have been known cases of a few who sought company from other races. Gandalf, your dear friend is amongst the company but you dare not go near them to embrace your old friend. Dwarfs are known for being great warriors and with all the weapons they are carrying, you do not want to risk being on their bad side, even though it is through your forest they are traveling. 

You’re swishing forward, in the form of a bright icy ball, following the strange group, listening to their conversations. There haven’t been people in your forest in a very long time, at least not strangers. These one’s have peaked your curiosity, especially since they are travelling with Gandalf. If their with him they have to be going somewhere important. One dwarf interest you notably, the big one with a long beard and bald head carrying axes on his bag. He looks to serious and grumpy whilst the others look so jolly, except for the other one also in the front alongside the big grumpy one. You watch as they set up camp and start a fire. With the bright red flame now their centre of attention you dare to move closer, choosing a tree that stands in the way of the moonlight to hide in. You take a seat in one of the pine trees, changing your form into one that somewhat resembles a hobbit, if one takes away the big feet. 

As you sit in the tree you happily listen to their tales and jokes, the familiar smell of Gandalf smoking tobacco making you relax. However you are still on your guard, these are after all strangers. So you take great care in remaining hidden. 

“Why are you smiling so Gandalf?” One of the dwarfs asks the old wizard. 

“We are being watched, master Ori.” Gandalf replies smiling, his eyes gleaming as they lock onto yours. The rest of the company raises their heads and spots you as well, a few of them taking up arms. It seems you aren’t as good at hiding as you thought. 

“Put away your weapons fools, that is our host.” Gandalf says sternly, making the dwarfs drop their weapons quickly. 

“Our host Gandalf?” The small halfling asks, gazing up at you curiosly. 

“Yes, this is her forest after all.” He says as he continues to smoke. 

Now as all eyes are on you, you can’t help but feel as you must come out of your hiding place. You jump out of the tree landing right in front of its trunk. Some of the dwarfs gasp at the sight of you, now will’o the wisps are not tall, they are about the same height as dwarfs. 

You stand proudly before them, giving them a beaming smile as you make your way over and sitting down by the fire between two dwarfs.

“Ah Y/n, allow me to introduce you to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf says as he gestures to the dwarf on your right. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” You say smiling up at him before turning your attention the the one sitting on your left, he was the big dwarf, with a bald head and big beard, and with pictures in his skin. 

“My name is Y/n.” You say shyly, gazing up at him with big eyes. At first he just stares at you, his eyes wild as if you were some kind of mythical wonder. He mutters something and you can just see the red tint that creeps up over his face from his beard. 

He stands up bashly and walks away quickly as the other dwarfs begin to laugh and whistle. 

After that you get to know everyone from the company, as well as getting to know that the blushing dwarfs name is Dwalin. Normally you would stay clear from people, especially people that looks as frightening as Dwalin does, however you just can’t help but to feel oddly drawn towards him. Even though he doesn’t do much, it’s the little things when you travel together that keeps you keen. Like how he always brings you your food and sits with you when you eat, how he seems to like to keep track of you when your walking and how he always chooses to sleep next to you. How he keeps asking you questions not only about the wildlife in the forest but also the kinds of flowers and trees that grow here. You guess that he isn’t so interested in the second part but it’s nice that he still listens, and you love talking about your forest. It’s your pride and joy after all. The other dwarfs all only asks about the wildlife so that they can go hunting, nobody else really asks about the nature. Except for Dwalin and Bilbo. Out of all the people in the company you do get along best with Mister Baggins, you both have a passion for nature and he loves talking about the garden he has back home in the Shire. However unbeknownst to you, whenever you choose to sit with Bilbo and talk Dwalin always sits on the opposite side, giving Bilbo the stink eye and making him nervous, much to the other dwarfs amusement. Apparently it has became quite obvious that the burly dwarf has become quite smitten of you, obvious to everyone except for you. You do not know anything about the dwarven courting customs, so when Dawin brings you your food, you just thought he was being nice. Or when he gave you a little flower he made out of wood, the most delicate flower, filed down so that it was almost soft to the touch, caused you to have the most shit eating grin and being enchanted by it for a whole week. Walking around showing everyone in the company proudly, “Hey! Look at this! Look at what Dwalin made me!” Smiling brightly, not realising that it was a courting gift that you were parading around. It had the other dwarfs snickering and patting Dwalin on the back at the same time causing Dwalin to being quite flustered and getting wholly content with you being so pleased with his gift. 

It wasn’t until the end of the forest, where your road together would end, that he one evening took you aside and together you went down by the riverside. You had never seen him so nervous before, usually he was so stoic. The soft moon light shining down on you through the trees and causing the river to shine like silver. The pale light making you look even more beautiful, bringing out the color of your hair. Although Dwalin would always prefer you in the light of a warm fire.  Nervously you push your hair behind your ears as you turn and look at Dwalin, who seems to be looking for the right words. 

“What is it Dwalin? What did you want to ask me?” You ask softly and calmly, hoping to ease his nerves a little bit. Secretly you really hope that he would tell you how much he liked you. How badly he wanted to kiss you. But you knew better than that. Never has anyone taken any kind of special interest in you, and especially not a warrior of any kind. Usually you are overlooked, you weren’t ugly, but at the same time you weren’t the prettiest either. The other Wisp girls when you met them would call you “cute” or “pretty in your own way” or “I would never get that haircut, but it really suits you”. Although you weren’t very good looking in will’o the wisp standards you didn’t let that bother you, beauty is subjective, right?

“Y/n, how much do you know about dwarven customs?” Dwalin asks, almost carefully.

“Oh, nothing really. Why? Did I do something?” Your brows furrows and you immediately begin to run through everything you did today. What could have been perceived as courting. But Dwalin shakes his head and a small smile appears on his lips.

“You didn’t do nothing lassie. I am- I am asking you- If it's okay, I mean….” Dwalin begins but loses he thread a bit, you stare up at him with wide eyes. Your mind a complete blank. 

“I would like to court you.” He blurted out quickly. Your mouth hands open and your hands grips the side of your dress, cramping down as hard as possible. Dwalin stares at you with worry in his eyes and his mouth hands open too, almost as if in disbelief at what he just said. Slowly the slides of your mouth begin to point upwards as your face turns into such a big grin that it hurts. You let a small nervous, yet excited, laugh escape you. Dwalin begins to smile a little himself and is thrown of guard as you jump into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his stomach. He wraps his arms instinctively around you and holds you close. 

“Yes! Yes, please, Dwalin!” You laugh excitedly. As you say this Dwalin let’s out a thunderous laugh himself and spins around with you wildly. Both of you laughing. After a while he sets you down on one of the bigger rocks by the river. He seats himself behind you. Just as you’re about to turn around and ask him what he's doing. He shows you a bead, a beautiful bead made out of wood, that he places in your hand.

“Y/n, in dwarven culture it is so that a courting bead is braided into the couple’s hair. That each person has made for their partner, with great care.” He explains softly as he begins to braid your hair. 

“But I don't have one for you!” You exclaim frantically, he laughs softly and takes the bead out of your hand to put it in the braid. 

“I’ll make one right away! I promise Dwalin.” You whisper and he slowly turns you around so that you are facing each other. 

“I am sure it will be a most beautiful one then.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up…”You mutter as you examine the braid that he had done. It was thin and fine, with the small bead on the bottom. 

Soon you two made your way back to the other’s, both of you holding hands and each wearing shit eating grins. Immediately at spotting you the dwarfs let out wolf whistles and came up to congratulate the both of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while :(  
> Just haven't been very inspired, and I also have a problem with starting things that I then never really finish or I lose interest or just run out of ideas. You can check my other stories out if your interested in that :) 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like this!  
> Kudos? Comments? Feedback?   
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :)


End file.
